jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wercia7/Szkolny musical
Światła, muzyka, scena. Ale głos, możemy dać tylko my. * Dzieje się to w czasach współczesnych. * Wszyscy wyglądają JWS 2. * Są nowe postacie. *Jest Hiccstrid. Jest to krótkie opowiadanie. Ciągu dalszego nie będzie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Starałam się napisać opowiadanko jak najlepiej. Myślę, że nie jest jakaś masakrą. Jeśli znajdą się błędy, bardzo przepraszam za nie. A więc, zapraszam do czytania. ;-) __________________________________________________________________________ Do klasy weszła pani Barbara. Prowadziła ona zajęcia teatralne i była wychowawczynią klasy 3C liceum, do której chodzili Czkawka, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka, Śledzik, Astrid i Heathera, oraz parę innych uczniów. Kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem weszła do klasy w której, siedziała rozgadana i rozbawiona młodzież. Z ogromnym spokojem stanęła przed tablicą i napisała dwa zdania, po czym odwróciła się i uderzyła swoim młoteczkiem o biurko, przywracając swoich wychowanków do porządku. -Kochani bardzo proszę przeczytajcie, co jest na tablicy.- powiedziała z wielkim bananem na ustach. -"Szkolny musical"- przeczytał głośno Mieczyk.- Dobrze przeczytałem? -Jaki musical, nie ma mowy żebyśmy wzięli udział w czymś takim.- oburzył się Sączysmark. -Skarby moje kochane, to będzie wydarzenie roku szkolnego. -No na pewno. Jeśli pani profesor chce ogłuchnąć, to proszę bardzo. Zgadzamy się.- odpowiedział blondyn z dredami, odchylając się na krześle. -Cieszę się. Pierwsza próba o szesnastej w teatrze.- powiedziała szukając czegoś na biurku. -CO!?- krzyknęli wszyscy zdziwieni.- Prze pani, kłamaliśmy. Nie wystąpimy!- powiedziała Szpadka. -Muszę iść po dziennik, zostawiłam go w pokoju nauczycielskim.- uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Można powiedzieć, że tej nauczycielce rzadko kiedy znikał uśmiech z twarzy. Praktycznie zawsze wyglądała na zachwyconą. -Zabiję cię brat.- powiedziała blondynka do chłopaka siedzącego obok niej. -A ja pomogę.- dodał Smark wstając biorąc ciężką cegłę, jaką była książka i podszedł do bliźniąt. W tej chwili, podbiegł do nich Czkawka z zamiarem uspokojenia przyjaciół. Stanął między kuzynem, a bliźniakiem i odsunął jedno od drugiego. -Smark daj spokój.- powiedziała Heathera malując sobie usta szminką, wpatrzona w lusterko. -Ona ma rację, choć sam mam ochotę ci tak walnąć, że straciłbyś wszystkie zęby.- warknął zielonooki na przyjaciela. -Czemu nie możesz, choć raz zamknąć tej jadaczki?!- powiedziała jego siostra.- Kretyn. Po kilku minutach wróciła wychowawczyni, zaczynając zajęcia. Jak zwykle klasa robiła co chciała. Jedni żyli światem internetu, kujony jak to mówią co po niektórzy czytali książki albo uważali, a jeszcze inni gadali. A biedna profesorka gadała do ściany. Co jakiś czas pytała się kogoś o coś i cudem, każdy odpowiadał prawidłowo na pytanie. Po skończonych lekcjach, uczniowie udali się do szkolnego teatru. Na scenie zobaczyli porozstawiane instrumenty i mikrofony. Szoku doznali kiedy obok nich nagle pojawiła się nauczycielka uderzając w trójkąt. -Zapraszam na scenę. Zacznijmy pierwszą próbę.- powiedziała śmiejąc się i schodząc schodami na dół, za nią podążyli jej wychowankowie. Niechętnie stanęli na scenie rozglądając się dookoła.- Może w pierw sprawdzimy obecność... -Nie trzeba, cała nasza siódemka jest włącznie z Larą, Różą, Krzyśkiem, Wiktorem i Romanem.- wyliczył Śledzik. -Dziękuję rybeńko.- uśmiechnęła się radośnie.- Proszę zaczniemy od ciebie Śledziku, w porządku? -No wie pani...- blondyn zmieszał się chwilę, ale kobieta poprowadziła go w stronę gitary elektrycznej.- Nie to zły pomysł.- pokiwał głową. -Zagraj coś, kilka nutek. -Straci pani słuch, a my z panią.- powiedział Smark śmiejąc się złośliwie. Smark niestety miał rację. Gdy Śledzik zagrał jeden dźwięk na instrumencie, wszyscy zatkali uszy nie mogąc znieść hałasu. Na szczęście Pani Basia znalazła każdemu instrument. Teraz to Krzysiek grał na gitarze elektrycznej i Roman. Wiktor grał na perkusji, a Róża z Larą, były głosem ich zespołu. Chcieli zagrać jako zespół, na co wychowawczyni się zgodziła. Sączysmark wziął się również za gitarę, nieźle grał. To mu trzeba było przyznać. Mieczyk wziął się za perkusję, a jego siostra za klawisze. Śledzik chciał zająć się dźwiękami i efektami, nie miał ochoty śpiewać ani grać na żadnym z instrumentów. Natomiast Heathera miała śpiewać w ich zespole. -Przydało by się na unormowanie, jakiś duet.- powiedziała rozmarzona nauczycielka. -Dobrze się składa.- odezwała się Szpadka klikając klawisz na keyboardzie.- Czkawka i Astrid, mogą być duetem. -Właśnie.- powiedzieli wszyscy. -Nie, my...- zaciął się brunet. -Dawaj będzie fajnie. Zaśpiewamy i zatańczymy kaczuszki.- zaśmiała się dziewczyna do której dołączyli pozostali.- Ale tak na poważnie, to nie pani profesor.- dodała po chwili. -A to niby czemu słodziutka?- spytała kobieta kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. -Ja nie umiem śpiewać.- powiedział Czkawka nagle. -To się nauczysz! -Ale, pani profesor... -Ciiiiszza.- uspokoiła machając dłońmi i zamknęła oczy na chwilę, żeby zaraz znowu je otworzyć.- Macie miesiąc. Okrąglutkie trzydzieści dni, do musicalu. A teraz zbierajcie swoje manatki i do domciu.- powiedziała odchodząc szybko w stronę wyjścia, nucąc coś pod nosem. Wszyscy wyszli, oprócz dwójki która czuła się nieco skrępowana. Dziewczyna usiadła na jednym z foteli, a brunet stał obok patrząc w podłogę i drapiąc się w podbródek. -Co teraz zrobimy?- spytała przerywając ciszę. -A co mamy zrobić? Śpiewamy i już. -Musimy coś szybko znaleźć, wymyślić, bo jeszcze ten banan karze nam śpiewać balladę.- Czkawka się zaśmiał.- Mówię poważnie. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że nie kazała zrobić przedstawienia Romea i Julii. -Dobra, chodźmy już do domu.- brunet chwycił za plecak i podał dziewczynie rękę. *** Minął pierwszy tydzień. Przyjaciele z wielkim zaangażowaniem brali się do roboty. Oczywiście nie zapominali o nauce. -Mieczyk, nie możesz walić w ten talerz jak wariat.- powiedziała Heathera roznosząca nuty paczce przyjaciół.- Rób to kiedy musisz i z wyczuciem.- podała chłopakowi kartkę która zaraz jej wyleciała z rąk, gdy blondyn uderzył pałeczką w bęben. Szatynka wyrwała mu natychmiast pałeczki z rąk odchodząc w stronę mikrofonu. -Ej! Jak mam teraz grać!?- zawołał, a dziewczyna wywróciła oczami po czym spojrzała na tekst piosenki. Do sali weszła radosnym krokiem wychowawczyni, a za nią szli uśmiechnięci Czkawka i Astrid. Oboje usiedli na czerwonych fotelach. Kobieta w tym czasie stanęła pod sceną otwierając teczkę. -Sprawdźmy jak sobie radzicie.- powiedziała zaglądając do kartki.- Zaczynajcie kochani. Grupa zaczęła grać, a widownia trzy osobowa już się uśmiechała z zadowoleniem. Astrid ścisnęła dłoń sąsiada, który ucieszył się z gestu dziewczyny. Pierwsze dźwięki zaczynały rozbrzmiewać w uszach. -Brawo! Oby tak dalej. Jeśli zagracie i zaśpiewacie tak na występie, to na pewno podpalicie tą scenę.- zaśmiała się.- A teraz wy. Niczym się nie stresujcie. Na scenę weszło dwoje uczniów. Muzyka zaczęła cicho grać, po chwili się unormowała razem z głosem pary. Na początku niepewnie zaczynali śpiewać, jednak z każdą zwrotką do przodu, było coraz lepiej. -To było przepiękne. Takie romantyczne...- rozmarzyła się profesorka, gdy skończyli próbę. Czkawka i Astrid zarumienili się lekko.- No nic. Trzeba jeszcze załatwić sprawę z dyrektorem. A tak! Macie zadanie domowe.- przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie.- Odpocząć porządnie przez te dwa dni i dbać o gardła.- uśmiechnęła się i skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia. -Astrid, twój telefon dzwoni.- zawołała Szpadka podnosząc komórkę przyjaciółki do góry. Astrid zeskoczyła, podchodząc szybko do blondynki i odebrała połączenie. -Halo?- powiedziała spokojnie. Jej uśmiech który nie zniknął z jej twarzy przez długi czas, powoli zmieniał się w smutek, jednocześnie złość, zdenerwowanie i niepokój.- Ale... Ale mamo. Dobrze będę za chwilę. Powiedziałam, że wracam. Nie krzycz na mnie!- blondynka chwyciła za plecak. -Astrid? Coś się stało?- Czkawka ze zmartwieniem w oczach spojrzał na dziewczynę, łapiąc ją za ramię. Niebieskooka nie zwróciła uwagi na niego. Po prostu odeszła zostawiając w osłupieniu przyjaciół. *** Minęły dwa tygodnie i sześć dni. Zostały trzy dni do musicalu. Astrid przychodziła do szkoły często niewyspana. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni, zdążyła załapać cztery jedynki i pięć uwag za spanie na lekcji. Czkawka bardzo martwił się o ukochaną. Przyjaciele również. Wychowawczyni postanowiła wreszcie z nią porozmawiać. Przed pokojem nauczycielskim czekał na nią brunet. Chodził w nerwach po korytarzu. Gdy Astrid wyszła, chciał ją przytulić pocałować. Jednak blondynka odsunęła się od niego, przepraszając tylko i odeszła w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Czkawka z szokiem odprowadzał wzrokiem licealistkę. Nagle drzwi od pokoju nauczycielskiego się otworzyły, a z pomieszczenia wyszła pani Barbara. Chyba pierwszy raz chłopak zauważył smutek na twarzy wychowawczyni. -Czkawka, czemu tutaj stoisz? -Czy z Astrid, jest coś nie tak? -Wiesz mój drogi, powinna ci powiedzieć sama. -Pani profesor, martwię się! Czy do pani nie dociera, że moja dziewczyna ostatnimi czasy wygląda jak zombie?! Na lekcjach śpi, oceny jej się pogarszają. Co się z nią do cholery dzieje!? Chora jest? -Czkawka nie krzycz. W żadnym wypadku. Astrid jest zdrowa jak ryba. Ale, nie wystąpi w musicalu. Za tydzień się przeprowadza. -CO?! -Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Ty i wasi przyjaciele.- powiedziała odchodząc. Czkawka stał jak wryty w ziemię. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Astrid wyjeżdża. Przecież powiedziała by mu. * Czkawka szybko wybiegł ze szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że złapie jeszcze blondynkę przed budynkiem jednak się nie udało. Dziewczyny już nie było. Wykręcił do niej numer, przykładając smart fona do ucha. -Odbierz do jasnej cholery!- mówił do siebie. Po kilku sekundach odezwała się automatyczna sekretarka. Postanowił zadzwonić jeszcze raz. I trzeci, i czwarty, i piąty, i szósty... Nie odebrała.- Niech to szlag.- warknął do siebie. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy koło niego pojawili się kumple. -Stary wszystko gra?- spytał bliźniak biorąc łyk coli. -Astrid.- westchnął Smark.- Mam rację? -Powiecie, że źle się czułem.- powiedział Czkawka zakładając plecak. Chłopcy nie zdziwili się zachowaniem przyjaciela.- Muszę jechać do niej. Nie przyjdę dzisiaj na próbę. -Banan się wkurzy, zostały dwa dni na próby.- uprzedził go Śledzik. -To bez znaczenia. Jak mam ćwiczyć bez Astrid?! -Dobra wymyślimy coś.- uspokajał go Ingerman. * Astrid siedziała u siebie w pokoju, patrząc na to co się dzieje za oknem. Powoli zdawała sobie sprawę, że za kilka dni opuści to miejsce. Opuści swój pokój, dom, w którym żyła od małego. Od urodzenia. Na ogródek w którym jako małe dziecko bawiła się między grządkami, a mama złościła się na nią przez to, że później warzywa kwiaty i owoce nie rosną. Patrzyła na kilka domów dalej. Gdzie w końcu jej wzrok zatrzymał się, na nowoczesnym domu w którym mieszkał jej chłopak. W domu w którym przesiadywała godzinami. Wzięła z szafki nocnej zdjęcie przedstawiające zdjęcie jej i Czkawki. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Przytuliła ramkę ze zdjęciem do piersi. Tak bardzo chciała by tu teraz z nią był. By ją przytulił. Chciała z nim zostać i zaśpiewać na musicalu. Zostać, zatrzymać czas. Nigdzie się nie przeprowadzać. Niczego co kocha nie zostawiać. Nagle do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Dziewczyna szybko otarła łzy i odłożyła zdjęcie na półkę. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Ku jej zdziwieniu, przed nią stał zielonooki brunet. -Czkawka? Co... co ty, tu robisz?- wyjąkała. -Chcę porozmawiać.- powiedział wymijając ją, wszedł do pokoju.- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że się wyprowadzasz?- spytał gdy blondynka zamknęła drzwi. -Chciałam. Tylko sęk w tym, że nie mogłam. Nie umiałam.- usiadła na parapecie. Czkawka do niej dołączył. -Martwiłem się. Nasi przyjaciele się martwili. Profesorce umiałaś powiedzieć, a mi nie umiałaś? Nie ufasz mi? Czemu uciekłaś przede mną?!- mówił zdenerwowany. -Przestań!- krzyknęła, uciszając szatyna na moment.- Proszę cię. To nie jest tak, że nie ufam tobie, albo komuś z naszej paczki. Ja nie mogłam wam powiedzieć, bo zaprzestali byście nauki i prób. Nie chciałam tego, dalej tego nie chcę.- chłopak złapał ją za dłonie.- Ojciec dostał awans, więc się przeprowadzamy. Przykro mi. -Przecież może byśmy coś wymyślili. Porozmawiała byś z rodzicami, przekonalibyśmy ich nawet razem. -Czkawka. Czy ty się słyszysz? Jak przekonasz, upartych Hoffersonów? Ja nie umiem, co dopiero ty, albo ktoś z naszej grupy. -Ale ty nie możesz jechać. Co z przedstawieniem, co z szkołą? Co będzie z nami? -To będzie koniec. -Astrid, kończymy klasę. Mamy osiemnaście lat, przecież możesz zostać. Jesteś dorosła.- blondynka zamknęła oczy, odwracając głowę od chłopaka. -Nie mów nikomu, że odchodzę.- prosiła. -Sami się zorientują. -Proszę, nie mów nikomu.- spojrzała na niego błagalnie.- Idź. A na scenie, daj z siebie wszystko. W samochodzie będę trzymała kciuki.- mówiła przez łzy.- Trudno będzie mi bez ciebie, a tobie beze mnie, ale damy radę. -Astrid, czy ty...? -Musimy się rozstać.- szepnęła smutno, a oczy chłopaka zrobiły się większe. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ukochana właśnie z nim zerwała.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale tak będzie lepiej... -Zależy dla kogo!- wstał zły.- Jak możesz odpuścić!? -Czkawka... W tej chwili do pokoju wszedł ojciec dziewczyny. Z szokiem wpatrywał się to na córkę, to na chłopaka. -Okropny z pana ojciec. Nie może pan zabrać Astrid, od tego. Ona ma tu przyjaciół, szkołę! -Czkawka w tej chwili się uspokój.- upomniał go mężczyzna. -Ona nie chce wyjeżdżać! -Przestań.- odezwała się blond włosa stając obok chłopaka i ojca.- Czkawka wyjdź. -Myśli pan, że to dobre?! Odetnie ją pan od szczęścia, które ma tutaj! -Czkawka dosyć!- wrzasnęła Astrid.- Wyjdź. -Astrid... -Powiedziałam wyjdź! Czkawka chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. Był wściekły. Czuł, że świat mu się wali. -Córeczko...-odezwał się mężczyzna, gdy Czkawka wyszedł z jego domu. -Zadowolony jesteś z siebie?! Jak możesz mi to robić?! -Astrid, nie podnoś na mnie głosu. -Będę robić, co mi się rzewnie podoba! Skoro ty robisz co chcesz, to i ja będę! Dla ciebie jest ważna tylko twoja praca. Nic się nie liczy poza pracą, pracą i pracą! Tylko to ci w głowie! Czy kiedykolwiek spytałeś się, czego ja chcę!? Nie! Bo nie obchodzę cię ja i moje uczucia. Czasu nie masz ani dla mnie, ani dla mamy. Mam dosyć! Przez ciebie i twoją pieprz*** pracę, przeprowadzamy się! Zostawiam przyjaciół, szkołę, Czkawkę zostawiam! Nienawidzę cię!- wykrzyczała ojcu prosto w twarz, to co leżało jej na sercu. Ojciec dziewczyny chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Astrid pokazała mu drzwi.- Wyjdź. -Córeczko, daj sobie coś powiedzieć. -Wynocha!- krzyknęła na cały dom.- Nie chcę ciebie tutaj widzieć. Wyjdź! Astrid opadła na łóżko, chowając mokrą od łez twarz w poduszkę. Sama w pokoju. Sama bez nikogo, sama z uczuciami, łamiącym z tęsknoty się sercem. Miała dosyć tego co wyprawiał jej ojciec. *** Teatr zaczął powoli się zapełniać. W garderobie cały czas krzątali się uczniowie, przebierając się i malując. Dziewczyny bez przerwy sprawdzały swój makijaż. Chłopaki powoli mieli dosyć widoku pudru, szminek i cieni do oczu, dlatego postanowili sprawdzić co u Czkawki. Brunet siedział przygnębiony na krześle przeglądając komórkę. -I co, kiedy będzie?- spytał Śledzik sprawdzając liny kurtyny. -Nie wiem.- odpowiedział beznamiętnie i schował telefon do kieszeni w spodniach. Nagle usłyszeli głos pani Barbary. Kobieta stała na scenie, z wielkim bananem na ustach witała gości. -Cieszę się, że mogę wreszcie ujawnić talenty uczniów tej szkoły. Nie przedłużajmy i dajmy się ponieść muzyce! Na scenę wychodzą Róża, Krzysiek, Roman, Lara i Wiktor. (David Guetta ft. Zara Larsson - This One's For You) (Róża Zwrotka 1): Urodziliśmy się, by latać Więc żyjmy, dopóki to wszystko się nie skończy Zamknijmy nasze oczy I niech ten moment przemierzy cały świat. (Róża, Lara Refren): Jesteśmy w tym razem Słuchaj nasze serca biją razem Stoimy silni razem Jesteśmy w tym wiecznie (Wszyscy): To jedno jest dla ciebie ,To jedno jest dla ciebie... (Lara Zwrotka 2): Falując kolorowymi flagami Nie poddamy się, nie ma wycofywania się Jest boisko Jest pełno zwycięzców, podbijamy nowe ziemie. (Róża, Lara Refren): Jesteśmy w tym razem Słuchaj nasze serca biją razem Stoimy silni razem Jesteśmy w tym wiecznie (Wszyscy): To jedno jest dla ciebie ,To jedno jest dla ciebie... W tym razem Woooah, woah, Oooooh (Róża, Lara Refren): Jesteśmy w tym razem Słuchaj nasze serca biją razem Stoimy silni razem Jesteśmy w tym wiecznie (Wszyscy): To jedno jest dla ciebie ,To jedno jest dla ciebie... Występ się zakończył, a widownia zaczęła klaskać. Dumna profesorka wyszła zza kulis. Uczniowie uśmiechnęli się do widowni, po czym wrócili za kulisy zadowoleni, że występ im się udał. -Wyglądacie pięknie.- odezwał się Śledzik, sprawdzając światła. -Wiemy. Chodźmy już.- Szpadka podniosła keyboard.- Heathera! -Idę. Salę ogarnęła ciemność. A dźwięk instrumentów, powoli rozbrzmiewał w teatrze. Ciemnowłosa po chwili zaczęła śpiewać, A reflektory poleciały na nią. Później na każdego z osobna, aż przy refrenie scena płonęła talentem. (Ellie Goulding - Burn) (Heathera Zwrotka 1): My, my nie musimy się o nic martwić Bo mamy ogień i rozpalamy nim nawet piekło Oni,oni nas zaraz dostrzegą z przestrzeni kosmicznej Podświetlmy to,tak jakbyśmy byli gwiazdami wśród rasy ludzkiej (Heathera Refren): Kiedy światła zgasły,oni nie wiedzą co usłyszeli Zapal zapałkę,zagraj to głośno, dając miłość światu Podniesiemy nasze ręce, świecąc ku niebu Bo mamy ogień,ogień,ogień tak - mamy ogień,ogień,ogień. (Wszyscy): I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć pozwólmy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć (Heathera Zwrotka 2): Nie chcemy wyjechać, nie, chcemy być tu i teraz I to co widzimy, to że wszyscy leżą na podłodze, szalejąc Czając się by zgasić światła Gra muzyka, a ja się budzę, przerywamy to i przesuwamy to I to już koniec, mamy miłość - to żaden sekret,nie żaden sekret. (Heathera Refren): Kiedy światła zgasły,oni nie wiedzą co usłyszeli Zapal zapałkę,zagraj to głośno, dając miłość światu Podniesiemy nasze ręce, świecąc ku niebu Bo mamy ogień,ogień,ogień tak - mamy ogień,ogień,ogień. (Wszyscy): I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć (Heathera): Kiedy światła zgasły,oni nie wiedzą co usłyszeli Zapal zapałkę,zagraj to głośno, dając miłość światu. (Wszyscy): I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć. (Heathera Zwrotka 3): Możemy go zapalić Więc oni nie mogą go zgasić Możemy go zapalić Więc oni nie mogą go zgasić Możemy go zapalić Więc oni nie mogą go zgasić Możemy go zapalić Więc oni nie mogą go zgasić. (Heathera Refren): Kiedy światła zgasły,oni nie wiedzą co usłyszeli Zapal zapałkę,zagraj to głośno, dając miłość światu Podniesiemy nasze ręce, świecąc ku niebu Bo mamy ogień,ogień,ogień tak - mamy ogień,ogień,ogień. (Wszyscy): I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć, zapłonąć. (Heathera Refren): Kiedy światła gasną, nie wiedzą co usłyszeli Zapal zapałkę, szalej, dając miłość światu Podniesiemy nasze ręce, świecąc ku niebu Bo mamy ogień, tak - mamy ogień (Wszyscy): I pozwolimy mu zapłonąć... * Czkawka nerwowo chodził po garderobie, z słuchawką przy uchu. Nie mógł się dodzwonić do Astrid. W myślach ciągle sobie powtarzał, żeby przyszła. Do chłopaka podeszła uradowana wychowawczyni. Była zachwycona występem swoich wychowanków. -Czkawka musisz iść wystąpić.- powiedziała. -Nie wyjdę tam bez Astrid, mówiłem pani to z tysiąc razy.- warknął zły. Zaraz do garderoby weszli przyjaciele szatyna. -Heathero, wstąpisz z Czkawką. -Co? Nie! -Wie pani, mogę. Ale uważam, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.- mówiła czarnowłosa.- To jest piosenka Czkawki i Astrid. Kobieta nie miała zamiaru dyskutować z Haddockiem i wyprowadziła go na scenę, wpychając mu mikrofon w rękę. Czkawka stał jak wryty, przed masą ludzi. Muzyka zaczęła grać. * -Wszyscy dzwonić do...- pani Barbara nie dokończyła, bo drzwi do garderoby się otworzyły. A postać jaką zobaczyli wryła ich w podłogę.- Astrid. Szybciutko, tak jak było na próbach.- wychowawczyni podała mikrofon blondynce. * Czkawka i Astrid w piosence: (Bring Me the Night - Sam Tsui & Kina Grannis) (Czkawka Zwrotka 1): Mierzę dni pomiędzy naszymi pożegnaniami. Uczę się czekania, dzięki naszej niekończącej paradzie z ciągle tych samych "do zobaczenia później", Ale kiedy zamykam oczy, kilometry znikają, Jakbyś była tutaj w moich ramionach pod koniec dnia. *Na scenę wchodzi Astrid. Śpiewają razem. Emocje, jakie uczucia wyrażali tą piosenką. Ten widok ich razem na scenie, był jak z bajki. Ten występ, był po prostu wyjątkowy. (Razem Refren): Więc przynieś mi noc, wyślij gwiazdy. Bo kiedy śnię wydaje się, że nie jesteśmy aż tak oddaleni. Przyciemnij niebo i zapal księżyc, Tak byś w jakiś sposób mógł być przy mnie wkrótce. Przynieś mi noc. Przynieś mi noc. Ona prowadzi mnie do Ciebie. Ciebie. (Astrid Zwrotka 2): Przysięgam, nie mam pojęcia czy dnie mijają tak wolno, jak się wydaje, podczas gdy zastanawiam się kiedy będziesz ze mną znów i w końcu będzie to więcej niż tylko snem. Jednak kiedy zamykam oczy, pragnę tylko zatrzymać się tam, gdzie jesteś oddalony tylko o uderzenie serca. (Razem Refren): Więc przynieś mi noc, wyślij gwiazdy. Bo kiedy śnię wydaje się, że nie jesteśmy aż tak oddaleni. Przyciemnij niebo i zapal księżyc, Tak byś w jakiś sposób mógł być przy mnie wkrótce. Przynieś mi noc. Przynieś mi noc. Ona prowadzi mnie do Ciebie. (Astrid): I wystarcza mi wiedza, że ty wołasz mnie, (Razem): kiedy dzielimy sny pod tym samym księżycem. (Czkawka): Wszystko czego potrzeba, (Razem): to wyobrazić sobie Ciebie, abym mogła przetrwać jeszcze jeden długi i samotny dzień. (Czkawka): Więc przynieś mi noc, wyślij gwiazdy. Daj mi szansę na udawanie, że jesteś tu. (Astrid): Przyciemnij niebo i zapal księżyc. Proszę pośpiesz się. (Razem Refren): Więc przynieś mi noc, wyślij gwiazdy. Bo kiedy śnię wydaje się, że nie jesteśmy aż tak oddaleni. Przyciemnij niebo i zapal księżyc, Tak byś w jakiś sposób mógł być przy mnie wkrótce. Przynieś mi noc. Przynieś mi noc. Przynieś mi noc. Przynieś mi noc. Ona prowadzi mnie do Ciebie. * Wszyscy wstali z siedzeń, klaskając zachwyceni występem. Za to występujący, nie zwrócili uwagi na oklaski i wiwaty widowni. Oboje utonęli w pełnym tęsknoty i czułości pocałunku. Kurtyna zapadła, chowając dwoje uczniów. A nauczycielka wyszła na scenę. Zapowiadając ostatni występ uczniów. -Wróciłaś.- wyszeptał brunet tuląc do siebie dziewczynę. -Miałam do kogo.- odpowiedziała całując go w polik. Nagle do pary podbiegi pozostali uczniowie, witając blondwłosą szerokim uśmiechem. Jednak zaraz ustawili się do ostatniego występu, tego wieczoru. Kurtyna poszła w górę, ukazując ciemną salę. Na każdego ucznia, po kolei z każdym głosem padało światło reflektora. *Wszyscy w piosence: (Soy Luna - Alas) (Astrid): Jestem blisko odkrycia swego nieba na przekór grawitacji nic nie powstrzyma tego marzenia, które jest prawdziwe... (Heathera): Nie istnieje strach jeśli będę próbować emocja, która mną kieruję jest siłą huraganu. (Heathera, Astrid, Róża, Lara, Szpadka): To w moim wnętrzu jest magiczne ponieważ wszystko może się zdarzyć a jeśli upadnę, wstaję i idę, idę, i wracam i idę. (Wszyscy Refren): I jeśli nie ma odwrotu należy ryzykować wszystko jeśli nie ma grawitacji są tylko skrzydła. Nie ulegaj wątpliwości nic nie zakazane kiedy sen jest prawdziwy są tylko skrzydła. (Lara i Szpadka): Nie spodziewam się czegoś więcej niż to, (Heathera): co czuję. (Astrid): To wyzwanie dla twarzy chcę się obudzić. (Czkawka): Jeśli moje przeznaczenie jest tak prawdziwe. (Astrid): Nie istnieje strach jeśli będę próbować. (Mieczyk): Emocja, która mną kieruję jest siłą huraganu. (Wszyscy chłopcy): To w moim wnętrzu jest magiczne ponieważ wszystko może się zdarzyć a jeśli upadnę, wstaję i idę, idę, i wracam i idę. (Wszyscy Refren): I jeśli nie ma odwrotu należy ryzykować wszystko a jeśli nie ma grawitacji są tylko skrzydła. Nie ulegaj wątpliwości nic nie jest zakazane kiedy sen jest prawdziwy są tylko skrzydła. (Czkawka i Astrid): Jest prawdziwe... są tylko skrzydła z mostem w moim wnętrzu wymyka się daleko... (Astrid): Daleko... (Czkawka i Astrid): Jest prawdziwe są tylko skrzydła w moim świecie wolność wymyka się daleko... Z każdym dniem wciąż dalej! (Wszyscy Refren): I nie ma odwrotu trzeba zaryzykować wszystko nie ma grawitacji są tylko skrzydła. Nie ulegaj wątpliwości nic nie jest zakazane! kiedy sen jest prawdziwy są tylko skrzydła. * Teatr wypełniła fala głosu talentu uczniów. Wychowawczyni była zachwycona robotą jaką wykonała młodzież. Gdy wszystko się skończyło, uczniowie wrócili do garderoby przebrać się w luźne ubrania. -Co tak późno?- spytała się Heathera blondynki, zmywając makijaż. -Coś mnie zatrzymało.- spojrzała na szatyna zawiązującego sznurówki. On również spojrzał na nią.- Zatrzymało i nie zamiaru pozwolić odejść.- uśmiechnęła się. -Można jaśniej?- dopytał Sączysmark wkładając szarą bluzę. -Rozmowa z rodzicami zatrzymała mnie, ale zdążyłam. Do garderoby wparowała wychowawczyni klasy. Przytuliła blondynkę, następnie spoglądając na pozostałych. -Ubierzcie się, bo mam zamiar was wyściskać.- zawturowa. Klasa się zaśmiała. * Wyszli ze szkoły. Chłodny wiatr muskał delikatnie twarze chłopaka i dziewczyny. Spokojnym krokiem kierowali się drogą, do swoich domów. Zmęczeni, szczęśliwi szli trzymając się za ręce. -Kocham cię.- wyszeptał w pewnym momencie Czkawka. -A ja ciebie. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nic ani nikt, nas nie rozdzieli. Gdy doszli pod dom blondynki. Stanęli przed furtką. Spoglądali sobie głęboko w oczy. Czkawka dotknął policzka dziewczyny. -Przynieś mi noc, wyślij gwiazdy. Bo kiedy śnię wydaje się, że nie jesteśmy aż tak oddaleni.- zanucił. -Przyciemnij niebo i zapal księżyc, Tak byś w jakiś sposób mógł być przy mnie wkrótce. -Przynieś mi noc. -Ona prowadzi mnie do Ciebie. W noc którą sobie przynieśli, przy gwiazdach i zapalonym księżycu. Oboje utonęli w pocałunku. To wszystko, wydawałoby się jakby śnili i naprawdę, nie byli oddzieleni od siebie nigdy. -Jesteśmy razem... -Zawsze i wszędzie... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania